


Commander and Cowboy

by mint_darkchoc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, pure fluff
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_darkchoc/pseuds/mint_darkchoc
Summary: drabble สั้นๆของเจสซีกับเกบ~ เนื้อหาแต่ละตอนไม่ต่อเนื่องกัน





	1. Did you just got fire?

**Author's Note:**

> drabble - oneshot ของเจสซีและคุณเกบ
> 
> No.1 pre-retribution event
> 
> from the line  
> "You got fired from your cover job, Jesse"  
> "The lady was being rude, she had it coming"

เพลงออเคสตร้าจากลำโพงคร่ำคร่าในร้านอาหารบรรเลงถึงเครสเซนโด้...

...พร้อมกับความรู้สึกหงุดหงิด งุ่นง่านใจของแมคครี

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงในชุดเครื่องแบบมาตรฐานของพนักงานเสิร์ฟธรรมดาๆคนหนึ่งขยับหูกระต่ายบนคอเขารอบที่ร้อยกว่าๆ แผ่นหลังของเขาตรงแน่ว ผมบนหัวหลุบลงเล็กน้อยอย่างคนที่ติดการใส่หมวก ผ้ากันเปื้อนสีดำรอบเอวถูกผูกไว้อย่างลวกๆ บนอกของเขากลัดป้ายชื่อพนักงานสีขาวที่มีตัวหนังสือตวัดไว้ว่า 'Jesse'

ในหัวของเขากำลังก่นด่าสาปแช่งทุกสิ่งที่นำมาสู่สภาพของตนในยามนี้  
แต่งานก็คืองาน แล้วเขาก็จะทำมันให้สำเร็จ เขาเฝ้ารอวินาทีที่จะได้ฟาดนักธุรกิจใจทรามนั่นให้สลบเหมือดแล้วลากมันกลับไปฐาน

ประตูหน้าร้านเปิดออก ชายหนุ่มที่กำลังปลอมตัวเป็นเด็กเสิร์ฟหันขวับไปเพื่อจะทำงานปลอมๆของตน

คู่รักคู่หนึ่งควงแขนกันเดินเข้ามา แต่สิ่งที่ดึงความสนใจเขา คือเงามืดที่แว่บผ่านด้านหลังไปชั่วขณะ

เรเยส

สองขารีบก้าวออกไปข้างนอก เขาเมินเฉยต่อเสียงแหวไม่สบอารมณ์ของเจ้าของร้าน

ที่หัวมุมซอกตึกนั่น เรเยสรอเขาอยู่

ชายสูงวัยกว่ากอดอกพิงกำแพงสบายๆ สายตาเคร่งขรึมมองคนที่กึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งเข้ามาหา...  
แล้วความขบขันก็ผุดขึ้นในลูกแก้วสีดำนั้น พร้อมด้วยเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆ

"เงียบน่า" แมคครีหน้าร้อน  
"ลุคนี้เหมาะกับนายดีนะ..." ปลายนิ้วในถุงมือสีดำของอีกฝ่ายเขี่ยป้ายชื่อเบาๆ "เจสซี"  
ชายหนุ่มเลือดคาวบอยปัดมือนั้นทิ้ง "อย่าหวังจะได้เห็นฉันใส่ชุดบ้าๆนี่อีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง"  
"ไม่ได้เห็นหรอก... หึ" แววตาของผู้การแห่งBlackwatchกลายเป็นเหี้ยมเกรียม "ใกล้เวลาแล้ว"  
แมคครีพยักหน้า "รับทราบ บอส"  
"นายก็แฝงตัวอยู่แถวนี้จนกว่าจะถึงเวลานั้น" เรเยสเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ "แยกกันแค่นี้ก่อน"

แมคครีหันหลังตั้งท่าจะเดินจากไป ทว่า...  
"เดี๋ยว" ฝ่ามือหนึ่งยื่นมายึดไหล่ของเขาไว้ และด้วยแรงที่เหนือกว่าก็หมุนตัวเขาให้หันกลับไปเผชิญหน้าเจ้าของเสียง

นิ้วหนึ่งดันคางของเขาให้เชิดหน้าขึ้น หูกระต่ายที่คอถูกแกะออก  
น้ำเสียงทุ้มลึกเอ่ยแผ่วเบาจากใกล้ๆ "นี่ผูกอะไรของนายเนี่ย"  
แมคครีพยายามขืนตัว "ช่างมันเถอะน่า!"  
"อย่ายุกยิกสิ อยากให้ทุกคนรู้ว่านายผูกหูกระต่ายไม่เป็นรึไง เจสซี"

น้ำเสียงนั้นฟังดูล้อๆ... เขานึกอยากฟาดคนสูงวัยกว่าตรงหน้าซักทีสองที  
...หรือไม่ก็ซัก 5-6 ที

โบว์หูกระต่ายสวยงาม ดึงเรียบปรากฏขึ้นแทนโบว์ยับยู่อันเดิม เรเยสตบเสื้ออีกฝ่ายเบาๆ "เรียบร้อยแล้ว เจ้าหนู"  
สิ้นคำพูดนั้น คนเด็กกว่าก็ผลักเขาออก  
"ไม่ต้องมายุ่ง ตาแก่"

เรเยสหัวเราะในลำคอส่งท้าย... แล้วพริบตาเดียวร่างของเขาก็สลายกลายเป็นควันสีม่วง

"นี่!" เสียงเฉียบขาดดังลั่นจนแมคครีสะดุ้งโหยง ข้างหลังเขาเป็นเจ้าของร้านกำลังทำหน้าเหมิอนจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อเขา  
"อู้งานอย่างนั้นเหรอยะ!? แล้วคนเมื่อกี้เป็นใครกัน"  
"แค่คนรู้จัก..." แมคครีตอบอ้อมแอ้ม  
"เหอะ คิดว่าจะเชื่อเหรอ" หญิงสาวเจ้าของร้านย่นจมูก "เห็นแวบๆเมื่อกี้ ดูไม่น่าไว้ใจไงไม่รู้ คงเป็นพวกสกปรกโสโครกเศษสวะสังคมมาขออาหารเหลือล่ะสิ นี่ ถ้าเจอก็รีบๆไล่มันไปซะ เข้าใจมั้ย"

มือแมคครีกำแน่นจนเล็บจิกเข้าเนื้อ "ครับ"  
"ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นพวกอาชญากรด้วยมั้ย นายเองก็ระวังตัวเถอะ พวกชั่วแบบนั้นยังไงก็ไม่มีทางกลับตัวได้หรอก ได้แต่เน่าเหม็นเป็นขยะสังคมแบบนี้ไปจนวันตายนั่นละ--- กรี๊ดดด"

มือของชายหนุ่มขยับไปโดยอัตโนมัติ  
และรู้ตัวอีกครั้ง เจ้าของร้านก็ร่วงลงไปที่พื้น ทับลงไปที่กองขยะเปียก...  
น้ำขยะกลิ่นเตะจมูกเปรอะเปื้อนเต็มกระโปรงและเส้นผมของเธอ

แย่ละ...

"กรี๊ดดด นาย นาย ฮึ่ยยย" เธอสูดลมหายใจฟืดฟาดเหมือนกระทิงที่กำลังโกรธ "นายโดนไล่ออก!!!"

 

\-------------------------------------

Retribution

ท่ามกลางห่ากระสุน เขาได้ยินเรเยสเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงล้อๆ "นายโดนไล่ออกจากงานปลอมของนายนะ เจสซี"

ชายหนุ่มกลิ้งหลบกระสุนแล้วตอบเสียงนิ่ง "ผู้หญิงนั่นหยาบคาย เธอควรโดนซะบ้าง"


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.2 First mission gone bad

ปืนในมือถูกขัดจนมันวาบ แต่มือที่จับชายผ้านั้นยังคงไม่หยุดนิ่ง

"เจสซี..."

ผ้าผืนนั้นยังคงขยับเลื่อนต่อไป เจ้าของมือเงียบเสียงไร้คำพูด

 

ฟึ่บ

 

ผ้าถูกแย่งไป...  
มือใหญ่หยาบกร้านกว่าดึงกระบอกปืนไปอย่างนุ่มนวล

 

"นายไปพักเถอะ" น้ำเสียงผู้บัญชาการหนนี้ฟังดูอ่อนโยนกว่าทุกครั้ง  
แต่เขาไม่เหลือแรงแม้แต่จะเปิดปากโต้ตอบ

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลขยับขึ้นมอง... สบพอดีกับดวงตาของคนสูงวัยกว่าที่กำลังทอดนิ่ง

"ภารกิจวันนี้..." พูดได้เพียงเท่านั้น น้ำเสียงก็เหือดแห้งหายไปในลำคอจนหมดสิ้น

มันเป็นภารกิจแรกของเขา ครั้งแรกที่เขาได้ยืนอยู่บนสนามเดียวกันกับเกเบรียล เรเยส แต่เขาก็ทำมันพินาศสิ้น มีคนมากมายต้องสังเวยชีวิตให้กับความโง่เขลาของเขา

 

แมคครีก้มหน้าหลบสายตา เขาไม่อยากเห็นความผิดหวังในแววตาคู่นั้น

ฝ่ามือหนึ่งวางแหมะลงบนกลุ่มผม "นายทำได้ดีแล้ว"

 

น้ำเสียงนั้นนิ่งเรียบไม่สื่ออารมณ์ใด... ทว่า กลับจุดประกายความรู้สึกหนึ่งให้พวยพุ่งขึ้นในจิตใจเขา

ความรู้สึกอันไร้นาม แต่ช่างอบอุ่นเหลือเกิน

 

"หึ เดี๋ยวนี้เจ้าหนูปากเก่งกลายเป็นเจ้าหนูขี้แยไปแล้วรึไง"

มือของผู้บัญชาการถูกปัดทิ้งทันที

"เงียบน่าตาแก่ แล้วฉันก็ไม่ได้ร้องไห้ซะหน่อย!"

อ้อมแขนแกร่งรวบตัวของเขาเข้าไปรัดแน่นอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว เสียงทุ้มลึกเอ่ยข้างหู

"เจ้าหนูขี้แย"  
"ไม่ได้ร้องไห้ซะหน่อย ปล่อยน่าลุง!" คนเด็กกว่าขืนตัวดิ้น

"เจ้าหนูขี้แย" วงแขนนั้นยังกอดเขาไว้แน่นเช่นเดิม

"ก็บอกว่าไม่ได้ร้องไงเล่า"

"เจ้าหนูขี้แย"

"..."

มือหนึ่งเลื่อนขึ้นวางลงบนกลุ่มผมสีน้ำตาล

"เจ้าหนูขี้แย"

สองแขนอ่อนล้าค่อยๆยก ก่อนจะกอดตอบรอบตัวของคนสูงวัยกว่า

อุ่น...

 

ผู้บัญชาการแห่งBlackwatchนิ่งเงียบไม่ปริปากหลังจากนั้น

ไหล่ของเขาเปียกชุ่ม


End file.
